survivorhorrorofresidentevilsilenthillfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Redfield
Chris Gender Male Birth date 1973 Age 25 (RE,RECV) 35 (RE5) 39 (RE6) Status Alive Cause of Death Death date Member of Family Claire Redfield (Sister) Occupation U.S. Air Force Member (1990-1997) (Retired/Discharged) S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team Marksman & Back-up Pilot (1997-1998) Private Anti-Biohazard Unit (2003) B.S.A.A. Operative - SOA Agent (2005-?) SOU Captain (currently) Appearance(s) Resident Evil Resident Evil 2 (Extreme Battle Mode) Resident Evil Code: Veronica Resident Evil Survivor 2 Code: Veronica (Unlockable) Resident Evil 5 Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Resident Evil: Revelations Resident Evil 6 ''Resident Evil (1996) He is introduced as a former U.S. military pilot and a member of the Raccoon City Police Special Tactics And Rescue Service's (STARS) Alpha team which was sent to investigate the disappearance of Bravo team after their helicopter went missing in a nearby forest. Chris, accompanied by ''Albert Wesker, Barry Burton and Jill Valentine, soon find themselves trapped in the nearby mansion, which is filled with horrific monsters and deadly traps. In the end, Chris and his comrades discover how the nightmare began and witness the death of Albert Wesker, who was betraying them all along, and they face and kill a prototype Tyrant released by Wesker. Following the so-called "Mansion Incident", Chris left Raccoon City, embarking on a personal mission against Umbrella. ''Resident Evil Code: Vernoica X ( 2001) Chris returns, set five months later. He attempts to rescue his younger sister, ''Claire Redfield, from the Umbrella Corporation's research facilities on Rockfort Island and in Antarctica. Upon discovering she is now in Antarctica, Chris is briefly confronted by Wesker, seeking revenge on Chris for having destroyed his plans. Eventually, he confronts Alexia Ashford, the creator of the T-Veronica virus. At the end of the game, he fights with Wesker shortly after killing Alexia. He is no match for Wesker, and their fight is cut short due to the imminent destruction of the base. They vow to finish things another time. ''Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles'' - Umbrella's End (2007) Chris and Jill join a private biohazard containment force and in 2003 embark on a mission to destroy the Umbrella Corporation after hearing rumours of a new BOW being developed, resulting in their successful attack on an Umbrella facility located in Russia's Caucasus region. ''Resident Evil Revelations (2011) In 2005 Chris and hís new partner, ''Jessica Sherawat have reportedly gone missing and lost contact with HQ during their mission to investigate Veltro's possible reappearance. Jill and Parker Luciani are sent to search for them at their last known location, the cruise ship SS Queen Zenobia. During their search, they encounter several B.O.W.s on the ship infected with the T-Abyss virus, a marine virus derived from the deadly T-Virus. They finally enter a room where they believe Chris is being held, realising too late that it was all a trap. Chris and Jessica, meanwhile, find a base of operations for Veltro; the Valkoinen Mökki airstrip in the mountains. Being informed by O'Brian that Jill and Parker are missing in the Mediterranean, they are redeployed to investigate their whereabouts. Chris and Jessica arrive to the Queen Zenobia to find Jill and Parker. ''Resident Evil Lost In Nightmare (Resident Evil 5 Gold Edition) (2010) The BSAA receive a tip-off as to the whereabouts of Umbrella's founder, ''Ozwell E. Spencer. Chris and Jill are assigned to raid his remote estate and arrest the elderly man but too late he was killer by Wesker. They had to stop him. Jill apparently dies while saving Chris during a confrontation with Wesker. ''Resident Evil 5 (2009) Chris is a founding member of the UN paramilitary group Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA). In the game, Chris investigates a terrorist threat in Kijuju, Africa while looking for Jill, who is missing and presumed dead. Accompanying him is his new partner ''Sheva Alomar. Eventually, they manage to find and free Jill, and to ultimately defeat and destroy Wesker who was planning to release a new virus into the atmosphere, ensuring the end of humanity. ''Resident Evil 6 (2012) Chris was assigned to investigate a bio-terrorist attack in the fictional country of Edonia, but nearly loses all his team members following a BOW attack by an unidentified woman (known as ''Ada Wong/''Carla Radames). Chris resigns from the BSAA shortly afterwards, and becomes an alcoholic due to depression. He is eventually convinced by another survivor of his ill-fated team, ''Piers Nivans, to rejoin the BSAA and confront another bio-terrorist attack in the fictional city of Lanshiang, China.